Sweet Cherry Pie
by DreamingOutLoud93
Summary: Kate is a little jealous of the new female bartender at The Old Haunt.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was slothing it real good today, baggy trackies huge hoody, eating popcorn and snack food, only getting off the couch when necessary (Changing the DVD or food) the whole shebang really :) I was enjoying How I Met Your Mother when I thought of this little piece. It was the famous episode of Girls Vs Suits. Now I not going to say too much else just enjoy. :D**

**I don't own Castle or How I Met Your Mother.  
>Don't ruin my story with your logic :)<br>Josh isn't around in this just cause I don't like him! **

After their latest case the three detectives and the author made their way down to a favourite sanctuary of theirs. It wasn't just the fact they got free drinks because Castle owned the pub (although that was a nice bonus for them.) The atmosphere always suited to their moods and it was hardly ever crowded.

The boys took the usual booth while Beckett went to the bathroom. Castle gave a quick nod to the bartender as he went to sit with the guys, their usual round would be on its way in a few minutes.

"Well, well, Castle we didn't know you had a new addition to the bar." Esposito chirped as Castle seated himself opposite the two male detectives.

Matt came over with the drinks Castle had ordered and quickly made his way back over behind the bar.

Castle gave him a perplexed expression. Esposito smiled and shook his head "The female bartender. You have to admit she is pretty hot."

"Who is pretty hot" Kate asked as she came up to the booth.

"No one"

The detective rolled her eyes and sat down. She stirred he vodka and tonic, she only had to wait a few seconds.

"Esposito thinks the new female bar tender is hot." Ryan chirped.

Esposito gave his partner a stern look, Lanie was meant to be joining them soon and would rather not have his boss who was also his girlfriends best friend know that.

Kate simply smirked and turned her head over to the bar to get a look at the new bartender. She was a small woman probably only 5, 3. She had a slender figure, no curves on her. Her light brown hair flowed just below her shoulders straight; in certain lights you could see a dark shade of blonde in the mix. Kate couldn't be certain of her eye colour from her distance but as far as she could tell they were brown. She was pretty but nothing to ride home about Kate thought.

Kate gave a nod to her side "hmm." She mumbled casually.

"What?" The guys asked in unison

"I don't really see it" They all looked over to the bar staring at the girl who had no idea they were talking about her.

Castle smirked "You think you're the hottest girl in the bar don't you?"

"What? No!"

"Yeah right it's all over your face!"

"No, I just find it pathetic how guys are blinded by the fact that it's not woman it's more to do with her location"

"Her location?" Castle teased

Kate rolled her eyes she couldn't win this. When she looked up she saw Lanie walking into the bar.

"Hey Lanie" she smiled.

"Hey Girl" Lanie smiled back sitting next Javier. "What have I missed?"

"The guys think the new female bartender is hot." Beckett spoke and took a mouthful of her drink.

"I don't" Ryan murmured

"Doesn't count Kevin, you're getting married." Lanie chirped.

Lanie looked over to the bar "Well I'm not going to argue with them."

"What?" All four of them shouted in unison.

"What she's pretty."

"See she knows it and at least admitted it" Castle sounded like a kid trying to prove his point.

"Did I miss something?" Lanie looked at her best friend and the writer.

"Kate's jealous of my new bartender."

"No, I'm not; they just don't understand it's just that she serving alcohol."

This conversation continued on until it made its way over to another subject and another. Castle would never tell Kate that she was right about the whole location thing. Soon enough an hour had passed and Ryan went home to see Jenny, Lanie and Esposito decided to call it a night too.

Castle and Beckett talked about the usual the case, his writing, his family and whatever else came into the conversation. Matt had left the bar meaning Castle had to stay till it was fully closed tonight, that didn't bother him though Matt was a good guy and Castle gave him the rest of the night off anyway. The bar wasn't even that busy yet so he wasn't even needed. I could probably get some writing done he thought.

Kate drank the last of her second drink when Castle asked. "Do mind staying here while I get my laptop?"

Kate couldn't hide her confused expression. "I'm staying late here tonight and I thought if it's a slow night I could write, I would only be 20 minutes tops."

"Yeah sure." She nodded

"Thanks" Castle said as he quickly made his way out of the bar. She shook her head and ordered another drink hell if she was staying better make the most of it.

After a 15 minutes she had noticed the bar was getting busier or was it just that there seemed to be less bartenders. Although it was past 9:30 so it was most likely the time where people would be looking for a drink.

She also noticed that "Bartender Bitch" was no longer present. Ok yes Kate was jealous of her, but seriously no one got the location thing that she tried to explain. You know what to hell with it I'll show him she smirked at her plan.

Kate moved around behind the bar and started getting drinks from many patrons. She had to admit seeing all the slack jawed looks she was getting made feel a lot better about Josh breaking up with her.

Castle walked back into the bar with his laptop and was surprised at how quick it had crowded a little more. He placed his laptop in their booth quickly. He found the source as to what or rather who had caused pretty much all the men in the pub, too heard around the bar like testosterone fuelled bull.

Kate was behind the bar, looking incredibly sexy and giving flirtatious smiles to the guys paying her. Castle didn't know if it was his imagination or if it was actually on the radio but he could hear She's My Cherry Pie and my god did the title suit her. Snapping out of his trance she had made her point and he would prefer not to have all the men in his bar drooling all over her.

He walked closer to her she was filling up a glass, glancing in his direction she grinned and game him a play wink. She knew very well that she had won this round.

For the first time he was the one rolling his eyes, he practically had to pull her out from behind the bar.

"Having fun were we?" He whispered while he walked closely behind her.

She gave in to the smile tugging her lips "A little."

"Come on I'll get you a cab" he said leading her to the door, she needed sleep and something decent to eat. Beckett didn't object to this she grabbed her coat from the peg, "you know, now that I think about it a bath would be great right now."

Thanks Kate you really know how to get a man's imagination running. He opened the door for her and both walked out preparing themselves for the harsh wind.

**Ok I know it's not much and all that jazz but it's 2 in the morning here and honestly I don't know why I am even up this late anyway I am tempted to keep this a one shot but the ending kinda sucks for it please review and tell me what you think and should I continue? :) Also if you don't watch How I Met Your Mother, Robin was jealous of the new barmaid at their favourite hangout so she got behind the bar to prove that its just because she is serving alcohol that makes her look really hot... It's along those lines... I'm tired. Thanks for reading and good night or morning :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again my good people :) I have to say the reviews for the last chapter is what has spurred me on to continuing not sure where it will take me, perhaps if you have any suggestions you message me or tell me in a review don't be shy your advice is welcomed! Also I am back at school, holidays are over so I am really sorry to say that homework will be taking priority... I know so sad :'( I will update when I can. Thank you all!**

**Disclaimer: Never have and never will own Castle.**

Castle walked only one step behind Beckett up the stairs from the bar. His mind replaying the image of Kate behind the bar like a film, she was so sexy. He was brought back to reality quickly as a freezing cold gust of wind blew past them.

Kate tried not to shiver but the wind was the coldest it had been in a few months now, winter is definitely on the way she thought. They stood in silence on the busy street watching the cars rush past, people wanting to be safe and warm in their homes.

Kate didn't mind winter that much, at certain times she rather enjoyed it. She loved coming home and having a warm bath after being out in the cool wind. She liked to hear the rain on the roof and against her windows as she slept. She adored the fashion that came with winter, there is always such variety and she loved the snow there was something about it that made New York feel so enchanted.

"Winter is definitely on its way." She spoke softly; the cool air was starting to make her feel tired.

"Sure is"

Silence filled the air but it was a comfortable silence, it usually was. Rick wished he didn't have to stay he wanted to go home but on a night like this the bar would be closed in an hour or two, so he wouldn't have to wait too long.

"I see your point now." He said thinking back to how they all thought she was wrong about the location.

"Sorry?" She asked a tad confused about what he was referring to. She must be so tired he thought she has been running flat out for days.

"About how it has more to do with her location and that she is serving alcohol."

She smirked she knew it, "I have to admit it was pretty fun to go behind the bar."

"You certainly looked like you were having fun."

"Well I couldn't prove my point otherwise." Playing along.

"I'm sure that was the only reason detective." He teased, wondering how far he could push it.

She rolled her eyes. "Well those guys came up to get a drink pretty quickly didn't they?"

"You just wanted to be the hottest girl in the bar again"

She huffed in frustration "I thought you said you agreed with me just a moment ago? Besides those guys didn't notice me, until I got behind the bar."

Rick gave a light snort at how ridiculous the last sentence sounded. "They noticed you before you got behind the bar. And yes I did agree with you, you should just admit that you were jealous."

He could see a cab pulling over the one that must have received his call. He spoke before she had the chance "By the way, I never actually said I agreed with Esposito in the first place."

She gave him a glare as she walked over to the cab.

"Night detective" Castle smirked.

Despite how ridiculous he was being she couldn't keep up the glare on her face for too long. She swiftly opened the car door and smiled.

"Goodnight Castle."

If it hadn't been such a childish action she would have poked her tongue out at him. He was right she was jealous, but she'd never admit it. Besides she saw the slack jawed look on his face when he came back into the bar.

She closed the door and gave the cab driver her address, then turning to see Castle waving goodbye. She copied his action and gave a small wave behind the window.

When Kate arrived at her apartment she chucked her things on the kitchen bench and walked over to the bathroom. She turned the tap on and waited till she felt the right temperature drain from the faucet and placed the pug in. She tossed a bath bomb in and let it do its job, the bubbles started to form promptly.

She walked out into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of wine and poured a glass. She took a book from the shelf and walked back into the bathroom. By now the water was filled half way up in the tub and the bubbles covered another third of the way. She waited a few more moments, lighting candles as she waits for the tub to be filled the right amount.

She set her glass and phone down on the small table next her and started to read chapter ten of Naked Heat. Her muscles relaxing in the hot water, taking in the smell of the cherry scented candles, she embraced the peace and quiet.

Castle had been behind the bar for only ten minutes when the place started to die down and his employers didn't need his assistance. He was typing furiously down in his office; He certainly had some inspiration this evening.

Kate always looks beautiful, but she was adorable when she was jealous. Not to mention incredibly sexy behind the bar. The dreams he would conjure up in his sleep tonight because of that... Although he didn't like, nor know if he could handle having all those guys swarming around her like testosterone filled bulls again.

The image of her looking so drop dead gorgeous behind the bar was going to be permanently etched in his mind. Just like the time she went all Russian. That accent almost floored him and the way she dressed left little to the imagination.

Rick glanced at the time on his laptop and thought it would be good to get home and have a decent sleep well prepared in case Beckett called in the morning with a new case.

He saved the chapters he had typed and packed up his things. He shut the door leading down to his office and said his goodbyes to the two waitresses and bartender as he headed for the door. A vibrant red scarf was slung on its own on the clothes peg. It was Beckett's.

He took it from the peg and made his way out the door. He climbed up the stairs quickly hoping to warm himself up a little, before the wind could send chills down his spine. Luckily for Castle it took him less than a minute to grab a cab.

Kate's phone gave a light buzz on the wooden table next to her. She didn't mind though the water was starting to lose its heat and she had lost track at how long she had been in there for anyway.

_I have your scarf you left it at the bar. _– Castle

She had completely forgotten about it. She had been completely engrossed in his book to even think about what might be happening in the outside world.

_Thanks can you bring it over?_

_Are you aware of what time it is Beckett? Or do you want to have your wicked way with me?_

She exited the message and had no idea it was that late, the time had gotten away from her.

_I was not aware of the time Castle, just bring it in tomorrow for me please... Thanks_

_How did you not know the time yet you were holding your phone?_

She rolled her eyes and messaged back, _I'm tired, you have squint at the screen to see the time, I wouldn't push it._

If it had been anyone else, they would have taken the message seriously but she knew it was safe to do so with Castle.

_Ha-ha good night Beckett_

_Night, Castle._

**So... What do you think? Please tell me, I know I am getting into a bad habit of writing two different stories at once but for those of you that are reading my **_**"Beloved Coffee Machine."**_** Know that I will try to update soon I promise! Anyway what do you guys think too much? Not enough? Its 1:30 am over here so I'm gonna go to sleep now... Good morning or Night whichever suits you most thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my good people as you know I have taken my sweet as time to update and I could bore you with my excuses of school and my internet screwing up and such and such, but we both know that you are keen to read the next chapter and I should stop talking. **

**Anyway enjoy the new chapter. **

Castle climbed into his bed and set his alarm for tomorrow in case Beckett didn't call informing him of a new case in the early morning. Despite it being a cold night he only slept in his pajama pants, the warmth of his blanket and the heat was enough for him to keep warm without a shirt on. He drifted off to sleep within minutes his body clearly needing a decent rest.

Rick was leaning against the bar of the Old Haunt enjoying a glass of highly priced scotch. He had been alone in the bar for a while now; the lights although dim gave a softening glow to the room. Sweet Cherry Pie was playing lightly in the background and a smile came upon Ricks face as his memory played images of a certain detective.

The scent of cherries took over all other smells and Rick knew she was here. Sure enough once he looked up from his drink to look behind the bar he found her. She was in a tight little black dress that showed off her figure remarkably "Castle." She whispered in a sultry voice, his eyes locked with her gorgeous green ones and then moved his gaze lower to her luscious lips covered with a perfect shade of red that made him want to kiss her senseless.

She gave him a sexy smirk and pulled a small bowl of cherries out from the lower bench behind the bar. He watched her closely; she loved to tease him, even in his dreams. She flirtatiously ate the sweet bite seize the fruit. Rick pinched the stem of one of the cherries, the soft light shining on it. Kate was studying his actions with a seductive smile on her face. Their eyes met for a second and Rick held the cherry out for her, Kate bit on her lower lip, an attempt to hide the widening of her smile. Her lips delicately opened just in front of the cherry and in one smooth action Kate took the cherry in her mouth and tugged on it giving Castle a sly grin.

Castle woke to the sound of his phone buzzing on his night stand. "No, no I'm not awake," he groaned burying his face into the pillows forcing his mind to go back to the dream. His phone continued to ring and he accepted defeat and answered.

"Why detective Beckett, I didn't think you would be awake this early after the night out you had last night."

"Well by the amount of time it took you to answer your phone I would say you're the one that is struggling this morning." She teased.

"If you must know you interrupted a wonderful dream, so forgive me for being stubborn and wanting to continue my dream."

She rolled her eyes and let out a small huff that Castle heard through the phone. "Come on Castle we have a case, can you meet us at central park?"

"Sure, I'll be there soon."

"See you there."

Castle stepped out of the cab, coffee in hand. Beckett was standing a few meters away waiting for him to walk over so they could both arrive at the crime scene together. There had been a few occasions were Castle arrived late to a crime scene and she would have to fill him in what had happened or she would tease him and let him figure it out later at the precinct, until she was done listening to his over imaginative ideas.

Although today she was in desperate need for her morning coffee and wanted to get to work on the new case as quickly as possible so she had waited for him.

"Good morning Beckett" He said as he handed her coffee to her.

She gave him a grateful smile and gently took the cup from his hand, their fingers lightly grazing each others. He quickly tucked his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out her scarf.

"Here you go, I didn't forget it" He smiled.

"Thanks, Castle."

After interrogating two suspects that both had solid alibis and questioning the victim's friends and family all day, Beckett walked into her apartment at nine twenty two and collapsed on the couch. Sure it was an early for her to be home but she was completely stuffed.

After fifteen minutes of lounging on the couch she found the energy to get up and look in the fridge, nothing that was stored in the appliance was going to satisfy her stomach.

Her phone started to vibrate on the kitchen table, she groaned "not now." Luckily enough, it wasn't a call but a message.

_Hey Beckett I have a few new ideas about the fundraiser mind if I come around? If you're too tired we can organize another night to discuss them._

Kate didn't feel so tired once she read the message; she quickly constructed her reply and tried to make the house and herself a bit more presentable.

_Bring me dinner and coffee on your way over here._

She smiled and started to tidy up, there wasn't for her to clean really a few stray dishes and clothes she left around the apartment.

_I know you too well Detective I have your favourite Chinese and coffee is there in ten _

Beckett's eyes widened. _Ten? Ten minutes, I can't get ready in ten minutes?_ She pulled her shirt to her nose and gave a quick sniff. _Shit. Better have a shower_. She practically spirited from her room grabbing a change of clothes and sprinting into the bathroom.

"Beckett," Rick asked as he knocked on her door. He had been waiting outside her door for a moment or so, but his writers mind kicked in and the scenarios made him paranoid. Gingerly he turned the knob on the door surprised that was open.

"Beckett?" He called again, but he was more at ease when he heard her voice and water running. She wasn't talking but she was actually singing. Castle smirked as he pressed his ear against the bathroom door. _Katherine Beckett sings in the shower._

"Hey blue eyes, tomorrow became yesterday, what was can never be felt again. I fell in love with you, over a smile so gold, I was through where'd you come from, why did you come from there."

Her voice was so beautiful. Rick had to use all his self control from opening the door, even though it blocked his vision it didn't stop him from hearing her voice or smelling the familiar scent of cherries that seeped through the bottom crack of the door.

"Got yourself a woman, do I even care I want you to want me, the way that I want you, ain't it strange how god fixed a plan To want the world to find solace in the bodies of a woman and a man Come to me close boy, take my hand and we'll fly off to a magic land."

Rick had to get himself away from the door, the singing, the smell of cherries and the knowledge that Kate was completely naked. It was more than enough inspiration for his writer's mind to conjure up all sorts of images and situations.

When he noticed she had stopped singing he had situated himself on her couch but called out again to make sure he didn't startle her when she would come out of the bathroom. The water had stopped instantly when he said her name.

"Castle?" She quickly dried herself off with a towel and dressed in black yoga pants and a t-shirt.

_How long was I in there for? Oh god, how long was he listening to me?_ Kate started to feel the blush run up her cheeks at the thoughts that ran through her mind.

"Beckett I uh... Your door was unlocked and I knocked so I thought you wouldn't mind..." Castle didn't want to think of what she was going to say to that.

She tied her hair into a loose knot and came out of the bathroom. "It's ok Castle." She knew he would catch on and leave the conversation at that.

Rick gave her a smile "Chinese?" He held an open take away box with chopsticks, which she gladly took. "You're a beautiful singer." He said sincerely.

Kate couldn't help but blush. "Uh... I .. Um thank you." Her cheeks went darker after she stuttered out the sentence.

They discussed all the new ideas for the fundraiser and how well the organization of the event was. Surely enough they began their usual banter when the serious conversation was starting to get the better of them.

"I was thinking that we could use all the guys that work in the Old Haunt to work behind the bar and I would just close it for the night. That way they can have a night where they get more pay and tips then the regular night at the Haunt. And I don't have to worry about it"

"If it wasn't going to be such a classy and an important event I would probably get behind the bar too." She teased.

"Well, I could always bring Joy in and wait till you start to get jealous of the attention she gets."

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously I have to explain this again. I was not jealous; I just needed to prove my point more clearly to you guys. I think you should pay me for all the drinks that were brought, but the tips were enough I guess." She smirked.

"Good to know you have a backup job if you can't be a cop anymore, although as I have suggested before you could always strip." He teased

She rolled her eyes. "I prefer working with alcohol than a stripper pole."

"You could do both." He chirped

Kate let out a sign and smiled. She got up from her seat and started to walk into the kitchen, "Would you like some more coffee?"

Castle followed her into the kitchen replying with a yes. He leaned against the wall watching her move around the small space. She reached up for the sugar in the top cupboards making her top uncover a sliver of her left hip. Rick noticed that there was a mark on her skin, only to realize he had found where Kate got her tattoo.

Beckett turned around to Castle noticing his smug look. "What did you do Castle?"

"Nothing, I swear." He held his hands in surrender.

She handed him his coffee and once they sat down at the table he spoke " I know where your tattoo is"

Her eyes widened slightly "Well it's still a mystery as to what it is" Putting her clam collected poker face on.

"I'm pretty sure I'll solve it soon enough." He teased.

"In your dreams Castle."

"Actually in my dreams it's not on the back of your hip but on your... "

He stopped short when she tossed a coaster at his chest, their eyes held each others as they smiled. Then Ricks phone started to ring.

"It's Alexis."

She nodded and let him answer it taking his empty cup with her to the sink. Rick walked into the kitchen putting his phone in his pocket. "It's late and I have kept you up more than you needed to be Beckett, so I will see you tomorrow morning." They both walked to her door and she opened it for him. " Goodnight Castle and thank you for the Chinese."

"Goodnight Kate."

**So what did you guys think? Long time coming I know but school is just too demanding! Will try and update faster! Thank you all! :) By the way, the song Kate is singing is actually sung by Stana Katic. True story!**


End file.
